novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Fighters
Characters # Snow White - ''Snow White'' # Evil Queen - ''Snow White'' # Pinocchio - ''Pinocchio'' # Cinderella - ''Cinderella'' # Fairy Godmother - ''Cinderella'' # Alice - ''Alice in Wonderland'' # Mad Hatter - ''Alice in Wonderland'' # Queen of Hearts - ''Alice in Wonderland'' # Peter Pan - ''Peter Pan'' # Prince Phillip - ''Sleeping Beauty'' # Cruella DeVille - ''101 Dalmatians'' # Mowgli - ''Jungle Book'' # Baloo - Jungle Book # Robin Hood - ''Robin Hood'' # Tigger - ''The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh'' # Taran - ''The Black Cauldron'' # Horned King - ''The Black Cauldron'' # Ariel - ''The Little Mermaid'' # Ursula - ''The Little Mermaid'' # Belle - ''Beauty and The Beast'' # Prince "Beast" Adam - ''Beauty and The Beast'' # Aladdin - ''Aladdin'' # Genie - ''Aladdin'' # Jafar - ''Aladdin'' # Simba - ''The Lion King'' # Scar - ''The Lion King'' # Pocahontas - ''Pocahontas'' # John Smith - ''Pocahontas'' # Governor Radcliffe - ''Pocahontas'' # Quasimodo - ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' # Esmerelda - ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' # Judge Frollo - ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' # Hercules - ''Hercules'' # Hades - ''Hercules'' # Mulan - ''Mulan'' # Shaun Yu - ''Mulan'' # Tarzan - ''Tarzan'' # Clayton - ''Tarzan'' # Kuzco - ''Emperor's New Groove'' # Kronk - ''Emperor's New Groove'' # Yzma - ''Emperor's New Groove'' # Stitch - ''Lilo & Stitch'' # Tiana - ''The Princess & The Frog'' # Naveen - ''The Princess & The Frog'' # Doctor Facili''er - Princess & The Frog'' # Rapunzel - ''Tangled'' # Flynn Rider - ''Tangled'' # Mother Gospel - ''Tangled'' # Ralph - ''Wreck-It-Ralph'' # Vanellope - ''Wreck-It-Ralph'' # Fix-It-Felix - ''Wreck-It-Ralph'' # Sargent Calhoun - ''Wreck-It-Ralph'' # King Candy - ''Wreck-It-Ralph'' # Elsa - ''Frozen'' # Hans - ''Frozen'' # Baymax - ''Big Hero 6'' # Wasabi - ''Big Hero 6'' # Honey Lemon - ''Big Hero 6'' # Go-Go - ''Big Hero 6'' # Fred - ''Big Hero 6'' # Yokai - ''Big Hero 6'' # Judy Hopps- ''Zootopia'' # Nick Wilde - ''Zootopia'' # Moana - ''Moana'' # Maui - ''Moana'' # Woody - ''Toy Story'' # Buzz - ''Toy Story'' # Jessie - ''Toy Story 2'' # Emperor Zurg - ''Toy Story 2'' # Lotso - ''Toy Story 3'' # James P. Sullivan - ''Monster's Inc.'' # Mike Wazowski - ''Monster's Inc.'' # Randall - ''Monster's Inc.'' # Mr. Incredible - ''The Incredibles'' # Elasta-Girl - ''The Incredibles'' # Violet - ''The Incredibles'' # Dash - ''The Incredibles'' # Syndrome - ''The Incredibles'' # Merida - ''Brave'' # Joy - ''Inside Out'' # Sadness - ''Inside Out'' # Anger - ''Inside Out'' # Bing Bong - ''Inside Out'' # Miguel - ''Coco'' # Hector - ''Coco'' Mechanics This game features a combo system focusing around chaining together strings of attacks and special moves to juggle enemies. Each character has a character trait that is mapped to a specific button that is special to each character. Upon winning a match one can execute one of five special finishers known as "Funtalities." Story